Obadiah Stane
Obadiah Stane was the joint CEO of weapons manufacturer Stark Industries. He was a shareholder when Howard Stark and his wife were killed in a car accident and ran the company until their only son, Tony reached the age of 21 and he took over the company. Reduced to a background figure over the years, Obadiah grew frustrated with Tony stealing the limelight and arranged for him to be killed while in Afghanistan, but Tony survived and Obadiah had to rethink, stealing his Iron Man designs and Arc Reactor becoming the Iron Monger. He was killed when battling Iron Man. Biography Earlier Life Obadiah Stane was a large shareholder in Stark Industries when Howard Stark the founder, CEO and majority shareholder died in a car accident along with his wife Maria Stark. Obadiah took charge of the company until their son, Tony Stark grew in age. When Tony was 21, he took full control of the company and began to rule the company in a flamboyant way making the company the leading contractor to the United States Army and a popular face amonst the public. Iron Man Growing tired with Tony stealing all of the lime light and being the star of Stark Industries, Obadiah arranged for the terrorists known as the Ten Rings to kill Stark while he was on a business trip to Afghanistan promoting the Jerricho Missile to the United States Army. The Ten Rings soon found out who the target was and felt they hadn't been paid enough to kill Stark. They kept him alive to use for their own advantage by having him build them the Jericho missile. Following Stark's return from Afghanistan, he appears to assist Stark's attempt to refocus the company away from arms manufacturing. While Tony is working on his suit, Stane starts to take over Stark Industries by sending weapons to both sides of the war. After the Ten Rings finds the remnants of the prototype armor, Stane makes a new deal with them to deliver the prototype to him, but ultimately betrays the group and has them killed, stealing the Mark I armour. While working on building his own, bigger, more powerful suit, he discovered that Tony's assistant Pepper Potts found out about his plans so he steals Stark's Arc reactor from his chest to power his new suit and leaves Stark for dead. After Pepper discovers his plans, she and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents go to arrest him but they are no match for his new suit. After he is about to kill Pepper, Stane discovers that Tony is alive and has come to save Pepper. The two then duke it out in a final battle over the Stark Industries building. In the final moments of the battle, with Stark's power supply running low, he has Pepper overload the prototype large-scale arc reactor found at the complex. Stane is knocked unconscious by the blast, and he with his suit tumble into the generator, causing an explosion that kills him and destroys the armor. Phil Coulson, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent working with Stark, later covers up Stane's death by explaining he disappeared in a private plane while on vacation. Abilities Personality Trivia Category:Villains Category:Characters without powers Category:Iron Man characters Category:Iron Man Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Human Category:Deceased characters